Dating For Dummies
by yuugiri
Summary: Ayase Chihaya takes a crash course in Dating 101. Chihaya/Taichi


**_A/N: Ah, another story for this category. This is not actually a sequel to "The Hundred and First", but it does start with Taichi and Chihaya already dating each other. Please, do not take this fic seriously. It's just a plot bunny that kept on popping in my head once in a while so I ended up writing it. Not sure how many chapters it will be, but all the chapters will be no longer than 2,000 words. Oh, and this is from Chihaya's POV, so prepare for all sorts of crazy. _**

**_That said, read on. _**

**_At. Your. Own. Risk._**

* * *

**Lesson 1:**

**French Kissing**

Contrary to popular belief, Ayase Chihaya was not a complete idiot when it came to dating. Well, okay, so maybe she _didn't_ have even a bit of experience when it came to having a boyfriend. But surely, it couldn't be _that_ hard, right? Holding hands, calling each other by their first names. Doing homework together.

And she had done this ever since she was a child with Mashima Taichi. Well, not the kissing. Definitely not the kissing. But it wasn't so hard to get used to.

She could say that Mashima Taichi was a good kisser. Not that she had kissed anyone before to compare him to, but in her own judgment, yes, he kissed _good_. It left her breathless sometimes, with slight coffee aftertastes, especially during the early mornings and he would peck her lips when they would meet in the hallway when he thought no one was around. And he did it so naturally, and so quickly that she couldn't even do anything about it and by the time her brain would finally kick in, Taichi would be halfway down the hall towards his own classes.

So Ayase Chihaya's reflexes were a bit slow as compared to the average eighteen-year old. She hadn't received any complaints from Taichi with how she was taking their relationship, and so she had been very, very confident that she was not doing anything wrong and was in fact doing something _right_ because Taichi looked happy enough every time she would see him after their classes were over.

But that was until she visited Sumire-chan for a Karuta demonstration at the old High School for the new recruits.

No one could have been happier than Sumire-chan when Chihaya and Taichi finally hooked up, and the girl had been merciless with her little interrogation when Chihaya came over to help with the preparations for the demonstration. And while Chihaya had been more than comfortable with the younger girl's curiosity, she discovered that Sumire-chan's questions became harder and harder to answer.

At first, they were harmless, bordering from, _"You don't call each other something gross like, '_Baby'_, or '_Darling'_, do you? Because that's just eww!"_ to, _"So, does his mother know? Did she have a heart attack?"_

But then came the really hard questions that were backed up by the strange way Sumire-chan's eyes sparkled excitedly as she rubbed her hands together while asking, _"So… is he good at kissing as he is good-looking?"_

Chihaya knew well and good enough that she was _not_ entitled to answer this, but ended up saying _'yes'_ because she didn't want to make it look like Taichi was a bad kisser, and being his girlfriend, she felt responsible to defend his image.

Much to her dismay, this seemed to only spark whatever fire Sumire-chan had burning in her, prompting her to ask, _"He isn't a sloppy kisser, is he? Because some guys just… you know?"_

No, Chihaya did _not_ know. She did not think that she even _wanted _to know, because Sumire-chan had let the sentence trail there and continued instead by sticking her tongue out and waving it around in a very disturbing way that made Chihaya ask, "What are you doing?"

She instantly regretted asking when Sumire-chan started to explain what a French kiss was.

Apparently, a French kiss was a kiss in which one or both participants' tongues touch the partner's lips or tongue, normally entering their mouth, commonly slow and passionate which is considered intimate, romantic erotic or sexual. (Sumire-chan had been kind enough to Google it for her for an accurate dictionary meaning.)

The meaning had frightened Chihaya to no end.

Intimate.

Romantic.

Erotic?

_S-s-s-sexual?!_

Whatever it was, Sumire-chan was quite convinced that it was normal between couples to kiss that way. And after the talk that they had, Chihaya had found it so hard to concentrate that she had been practically useless in their Karuta demonstration, much to Sumire-chan's disappointment.

Chihaya didn't care. Because thoughts of kissing and tongues had been invading her thoughts lately, she had found herself avoiding Taichi for a whole week before the boy finally had enough of being ignored that he made it a point to corner Chihaya in an empty classroom right before his soccer practice.

"I am sick of you running away from me when something's bothering you, and I'm tired of running after you to find out what it is. And I am _sick _and _tired _of the fact that you still treat me like a stranger when we've finally established that you and I are now dating," Taichi said to her under his breath as he trapped her between a shelf and the broom locker.

Afraid that she was once again treating him unfairly, she thought that it would be easier to just tell him what it was that was bothering her. And so when she blurted out, _"French kissing!"_ to his face, practically screaming out the words nervously, she could not understand why Taichi's face had suddenly turned beet red.

For a few seconds, he just stood there, both hands planted on the wall on either side of her head to keep her from getting away if she ever decided to make a run for it.

"What about it?" he asked her quietly as he lowered his gaze, eyes hidden under his thick head of hair.

And Chihaya could only babble, because she always babbled when flustered or nervous, and she found herself telling him about the internet's definition of it, and that Sumire-chan said that it was normal between couples to do it.

"But we've never done it before! And it's… i-it's supposed to be Intimate! And romantic! And _e-e-erotic!_ And sexual! And tongues, Taichi! Can you even imagine putting your tongue inside my mouth like some – "

That was when he kissed her. And it was unlike the kisses they had shared where she would close her eyes when he would lean in to brush his lips against hers. Or the ones that had her standing on tiptoe to peck his cheek before wiping it to make sure she hadn't smeared her lip gloss on him.

This kiss was another first for the both of them where Taichi had her trapped between a shelf and the broom locker with his hands strategically placed on either side of her head, and his lips were lingering on hers, and his eyes were closed and her eyes were wide open. It was a kiss that involved nothing of the half-a-second-contact-kisses they had shared many times before, because now he had his face leaning ever so slightly to the right, and his hands had slid up her arms, to her shoulders, to her neck to her face, stopping on either cheek to tilt her head back, and she let out a moan as her eyes fluttered close when she felt his tongue slide into her mouth ever so slowly, twirling around hers, running over the back of her teeth.

He was warm.

And he tasted of pineapples.

After a few dozen forevers after, he pulled back, eyes unfocused and glassy as he looked down at her, a bit out of breath. She realized she was also breathing heavily and she could not remember how her arms had found themselves wrapped around Taichi's neck.

"Intimate. Romantic. Erotic. Sexual," he repeated as he leaned his forehead against hers, their noses touching. "Was it all of the above?"

Chihaya swallowed hard. She shook her head.

"Then what was it?"

Chihaya tried to search for a good enough description. She searched her brain, and searched some more, and in the end found the perfect thing to define what a French kiss was.

"Pineapples."

And he stared at her in disbelief before throwing back his head and laughing loudly. The laughter lasted for a good three seconds before he cut it off abruptly and gave her a stern, almost scary glare. "If you so much as avoid me for the mere reason that you're too embarrassed to ask me what your girlfriends think, I will hunt you down and when I find you, I _will _have my way with you. Is that clear?"

Not really, but she nodded and he left her for soccer practice.

And it was only when she got home and called Sumire-chan to tell her what had happened that she learned that _'having his way with her'_ meant so many things that made even her roots blush.

But that was something she had to ask Taichi personally.

Maybe later.

Maybe.


End file.
